


Addicted

by Persephonie_Muses



Category: Maleficent (2014), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: Addiction, But he's a good dude, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I wanted this to be fluffy, Minor AU, Please Don't Hate Me, Queen Aurora, and why???, because i mixed Sleeping Beauty, im just writing low key spoilers and disguising it as tagging, it turned low key angsty, jesus christ--who decided i could tag my stories, phillip is light weight jealous, symbolism in literally everything, this is mainly feels and reflection until the last chapter, to make it easier to write what i wanted, with Maleficent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonie_Muses/pseuds/Persephonie_Muses
Summary: Maleficent is addicted to the Princess Aurora. However, she didn’t realize that addiction could often be a two way street.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve been reading Malora non-stop for the past few months, and recently found out that Maleficent 2: Mistress of All Evil is to be coming out this October. Now, I feel like I should contribute to the fanfics of what we currently know about Maleficent and her relationship with Princess Aurora from the movie before we get new info, and thus new fanfiction fuel. Hope you all enjoy my first installation of Era 1 Malora! 
> 
> (I'm naming the current fics "Era 1 Malora" and the fanfics after Maleficent 2, "Era 2 Malora" since I feel like the content will change after new fuel is added.)

 

Maleficent paced about her castle in the forbidden forest, footsteps echoing ominously.

Idiots! Insipid, Incompetent,  _ idiots.  _ All of them! Searching the kingdom for the babe princess. That was all in well, though, wasn’t it? Well, they searched for a _ newborn infant  _ for  _ years!  _ The cretins! Maleficent rubbed her temples with overly long fingers and let out a rather disgruntled breath just as Diaval swooped in, cawing to alert the faerie of his presence.

“Into a man,” she murmured and the bird fell to his now human feet and ran his hand through his black, wiry hair. 

“Mistress.” He bows before straightening once again, ignoring the way thunderclouds had begun to gather just outside the castle while the green-flamed sconces that lined the walls of the throne room began to grow in the faerie’s agitation. 

“Was I not clear?” Maleficent snapped even though her voice was nothing more than a whisper. Diaval was unfazed as ever, but dared not speak before he knew he was allowed. Maleficent stepped forward until she was looming over the man. “You were not to return until you’d found the princess,” she hissed, golden eyes flashing dangerously.

Diaval still said nothing and the sconces rose high until their flames brushed the ceiling. This bathed the entirety of the room with even brighter light, casting contrasting shadows across Maleficent’s sharp features which only served to make her all that much more imposing. “Speak!” She demanded through clenched teeth.

“I’ve found the princess.”

Maleficent did not blink, did not breathe. She stood uncomprehendingly, trying to understand how Diaval could have found the princess when she had only sent him away a mere hours earlier. During this interlude, Diaval took the time to observe his mistress. He took in her pale green skin that was beginning to turn grey from her lack of sleep--her lack of food and self care. This addiction to an innocent baby was unhealthy, and it was beginning to show.

“Where?” Maleficent’s voice stirred Diaval out of his thoughts. He shifted, something akin to almost fearful amusement flitted across his features.

“A few miles east, Mistress.”

“A few…” Maleficent narrowed her eyes, the fire of her sconces dying into barely burning embers. “They placed the princess  _ a few miles away from me?”  _

Idiots. She was surrounded by idiots. Her minions, the three faeries, the King and Queen. 

Sitting down, she cradled her damp forehead in her thin hand before sighing. Long moments passed before the faerie finally raised her head and stood, suddenly more composed than before.

“Take me to her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally "Two Times Maleficent Sought Out Aurora, and One Time Aurora Sought Out Maleficent" so, kinda uneventful as far as Malora goes. There's about 2 more chapters, though. Another from Maleficent's POV, one from Aurora's, and then a nice little gay epilogue. So, feel free to stay tuned!
> 
> PS: one/two shot prompts are totally welcomed! I love writing these two. ^-^


	2. Beastie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step one of curing addiction is to recognize that you have a problem. Maleficent just realized it too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Hope you all enjoy!

Maleficent gazed at the human child with clear disdain. The girl was naive, following butterflies unaware that they were leading her over a cliff. She saved her, of course. If the princess fell over a cliff to her untimely demise, how would Maleficent feel the catharsis of seeing her curse enacted? The girl was also impervious to fear and common sense. How many times had Maleficent turned Diaval into a hound so that the girl would know to go home when she hears the howling of wolves at night? How many times had Maleficent made the fruit sprites wilt bushes of berries that were poisonous to a certain weak-stomached creature?

Maleficent was astonished by the inept ability by which the princess’s crowned guardians watched over the girl. She looked on time after time as the girl climbed trees and fell, tried to pet wild animals and was bitten, snuck out at night to watch the stars wink at her from high places. That one wasn’t particularly dangerous, but Maleficent curled her lip at the sight regardless.

Diaval explained that human children were always beacons of danger in their innate curiosity. Maleficent found this to be more and more accurate the longer she watched the little beast. Aurora would scale the tall trunks of oaks to get a look at birds in their nests, would wander into caves to see what animals could be found there, swam in ponds unaware of what fae could be lurking beneath the surface.

Maleficent of course kept the girl from fatal injury every time. She told the wood faeries to keep the wasps-- hidden in the tree trunks-- away from the girl, used magic to camouflage caves that held dangerous animals, and threatened every fae in sight should they ever lay a finger on her.

The princess belonged to Maleficent. It would and could only be she that brought the girl’s demise. The faerie refused to let something as simple as being bitten by a poisonous waterbug botch plans that would take precisely 16 years to complete.

She only had but a handful of years to go, so Maleficent in her evil, wicked ways kept the girl happy. She pointed harmless animals her way and watched the girl play. She impishly cast pranks on the three pixie guardians while the princess attempted to sneak away, or perhaps _sneak in_ from her little adventures if it meant keeping the girl out of trouble. It was quite boring and rather restrictive watching the girl through her cottage windows when she lost her outside privileges. It was undeniably more interesting when the princess frolicked in the meadows or splashed in ponds, chortling all the way. Regardless, Maleficent found that she quite enjoyed spending her time humoring the human.

She found it...addicting.

It was addicting to make the girl laugh and smile and genuinely enjoy life, all while everyday that passed brought her closer to her impending doom. That is, she would enjoy this addiction if it weren’t for one simple thing:

Everything the princess did made her angry.

She hated when the girl laughed and when she danced with the birds and squirrels. She especially hated how the girl would sing, her voice carried by the wind. No matter where Maleficent was in the Moors she heard that voice; sweet, gentle, and promising kindness to all. It made her sick.

Yet, she was addicted.

And how absolutely dreadful, the faerie thought, that she would actually begin to find the girl...endearing. How absolutely egregious that she would feel anything besides anger and abhorrence for the child. And by the stars, how much did she hate the feeling of sunlight piercing through her black heart with every giggle, every tumble down a hill and into fallen leaves, and every glance in her direction telling her that the princess knew she was there and watching.

This irritation she felt only increased when she met the girl. “ _Fairy Godmother_ ” the princess had called her, and Maleficent was so unprepared, so utterly and _devastatingly_ unprepared that she--despite her rather vast vocabulary-- could only mutter a vague,

“ _What?_ ”

And Aurora, so naive and so unabashedly happy that sun rays followed her everywhere she went, only smiled brighter, eyes twinkling with glee. To have such... _pureness_ directed at her--no fear, no malice, or disgust, or hatred-- Maleficent felt something in her chest crumble, and against all logic, she continued to indulge the girl in her curiosity of the Moore. She took the young girl to her favorite cliffs to watch the sun set in purples, oranges, and pinks, took her to ponds to play with the vibrant and colorful water fairies, introduced her to the Tree Warriors the carried the girl upon their broad shoulders.

Soon, Maleficent found herself _smiling_. She smiled more in a single day than she had for the past 15 years. Diaval watched all of this with a heartbreaking curiosity, but said nothing less he get turned into a worm for his trespasses.

But this was addiction at its finest. Maleficent wasn’t simply enthusiastically devoted to...whatever it was she was doing with Aurora. No. She was mentally and physically dependent on her. Every single fleck of sunshine within the girl, every breath of life, ever flash of perfectly white teeth, and the flushing of pale cheeks when she was excited, and her eyes--blue eyes that reminded Maleficent of the sky just before the colorful explosion of the sunrise. Blue eyes that reminded her of what it meant to have wings that cast her high above the clouds. Eyes that reminded her what it meant to be free; reminded her how it felt before darkness covered her heart like tar.

And oh, how addicted she was to such a thing.

So, when the days dwindled into darkness time and time again, Maleficent ached. When she woke time and time again, greeted Aurora time and time again, watched her sing and dance and live, before bringing the girl back to bed for yet another day gone, Maleficent ached.

The faerie, in all her wickedness, soon realized she didn’t know what she would do with herself once the girl was propelled into a sleep like death. She didn’t know how she would spend her days if not torturing herself watching the little beast do what she did best:

Remind her what it felt like to fall without fear.  


So, when she stood towering over the girl who looked so breathtakingly peaceful in her death-like sleep, her heart didn’t swallow itself like the black hole it had once been. Instead, she found herself empty. But how could she not feel barren when her heart was lying on a lush bed in front of her?

Apologies fell from ruby lips, underscored with promises.

 _“I promise no harm will ever come to you for as long as I should live. I promise that I will never leave you._ ”

She kneeled beside Aurora’s bed, lips trembling as she whispered to her. Promising to tell her stories of the Moors and all its creatures so that her dreams would be filled with everything more she had wished to know and see. But when the dying light of dawn finally yielded the sky to a luminescent moon, Maleficent found that once again, Aurora had left her quite speechless. She dropped a kiss onto the girl’s forehead, and pulled back to find tears had fallen upon the girl’s pale cheek. Cocking her head to the side, she ran a thumb over a warm cheek, wiping away her tears.

“ _I’m so sorry_ ," she whispered. And with that, she stood, turned to gather herself, to _ready_ herself, for the fight she knew would come in trying to secure the princess. For how could she ever think to leave Aurora in an iron castle?

Iron hurts faeries, and Aurora at heart was as magical as any creature Maleficent had ever encountered, and her soul would not take kindly to being trapped within an iron cage.

Maleficent would fight with every ounce of her magic, her strength, her… _immense passion_ and protect her newly found heart as it now lied unprotected outside of her body.

She would protect Aurora, and bring her back to the safety of the Moors. Back to her home.

But then that voice, as smooth and sweet as honey, speaking the one word that was the catalyst to Maleficent’s greatest regret.

“ _Godmother._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment your thoughts or idea prompts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is going through withdrawal having not seen Maleficent for quite some time, and Phillip has a choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos everyone! Please don't hesitate to leave your thoughts or prompts below! :)

 

It had been months. Months of learning, practicing, preening and primping before Princess Aurora had been able to return to the Moors. 24 months to be exact.

“There’s so much time to make up for before your queen!”

“There isn’t _enough_ time!”

“Too many things you don’t know.”

“A lifetime to prepare for in only _two_ years!”

Aurora heard these phrases with different words, in different arrangements, but always the same meaning:

She wasn’t enough as just Aurora, the peasant girl who grew up in a country cottage right outside the Moors. They needed her to be Princess Aurora, Child of King Stephen and Queen Leah. They needed her to be the person crafted for her before she had even been conceived.

They needed her to be perfect.

Aurora and the council had different versions of  “perfect” she had learned. Aurora thought the crooked tree outside her cottage window was perfect. The council cut down trees or trimmed them the moment their branches began to curve. Aurora thought that the blooming rose, smaller than the palm of her hand was perfect. The council snipped those roses. A perfect rose in full bloom must be _larger_ than her palm, they told her. It must be _perfect._

Aurora didn’t argue with her council on these smaller things. She only decided that once she was queen she would put a stop to the unnecessary killing and mutilations of plants that grew to the best of their abilities. For now, she would only argue for the Moors as they were her kingdom, and they _were_ perfect in their unruliness. From the deadliness and volatility of the Deep Moors to the beauty and tranquility of the Outer Moors. From every sludge-like swamp to the tallest flowering trees. Every minuscule bug to the most powerful of fae. From all it’s less than savory features to all of it’s prepossessing beauty, she would protect the Moors with all her might.

She would protect the Moors in its perfection. So, it went without saying that she would protect its Guardian in _her_ perfection.

For in all of her terrifying pulchritude, in all of her edges and softness, and all of her _glory,_ Maleficent was indeed perfect, and the council had learned to not challenge Aurora on such a topic. However, Aurora’s heart ached when she thought of the faerie as she missed her greatly. The first few months were more than difficult. Being surrounded with unfamiliar faces, tall walls, and being absolutely inundated with information, Aurora didn’t crave the freedom of her home as she had wholeheartedly accepted her position of Princess and Soon To Be Queen. Instead, she craved something far simpler, yet all the more complicated.

She craved Maleficent.

In every lesson on how to command a room with just her presence, she craved Maleficent who could silence every creature in a mile’s radiance with just a simple appearance. When they taught her how to stand tall and keep her face stoic, she wished for Maleficent whose cool mask never faltered less she let it. In all these moments, she had craved Maleficent who had taught her so much in the year that she had known the faerie because Maleficent, without fail, would be able to teach her these things with a firm attitude but bountiful patience. That latter being something a lot of her teachers lacked.

Aurora has asked repeatedly if she could visit the Moors, but each instance she had been denied her request. Too much to do, too much to learn. So, eventually she began to simply ask for Maleficent, having assumed that her council just didn’t want her to leave the castle. It always amused her how even the tallest and strongest of the royal guards would seem to curl in on themselves ever so slightly at the name, but truly she paid it no mind. It didn’t bother her when they reminded her each time that Maleficent was the Wicked Faerie that cursed her because she would only respond that it was that _same_ wicked faerie that saved her with True Love’s Kiss, and Aurora didn’t take such a thing lightly.

Regardless, they declined her request repeatedly.

Aurora tried to sneak out a few times. It wasn’t as easy as sneaking out of a cottage while three pixies slept. There were guards always up and about, her handmaids were doing chores at the odd hours of both night and morning, and her lady in waiting was always waiting just across the way. Aurora was certain the woman was listening for whenever her door creaked open, as the moment she opened her door, her lady in waiting would open hers and follow her wherever she was trying to sneak off to.

Though, eventually she didn’t have to sneak out (or attempt to) anymore. Good things come to those who wait, Maleficent told her once. Well, in truth, Aurora was finding that good things come to those who fail repeatedly. It was the day before her birthday, and Phillip had come a day early for her coronation. Being the only person that understood her in the least, she unleashed all of her aggravation and longing, particularly over her inability to see Maleficent.

After hours of “They won’t let me even visit the Moors!” and “It isn’t even that big of a deal! It isn’t dangerous--it’s part of _my_ kingdom!” and of course “I just want to see Maleficent!” Phillip who had been listening by her side as they walked around the entirety of the castle grounds cleared his throat.

“I hate to say, Princess, that it seems to me you’re addicted to Maleficent.”

Aurora gawked in a very un-queenly way, mouth hanging open as her brows shot up.

“ _Addicted?”_ She parroted back. “I’m not _addicted,_ Phillip. And don’t call me Princess. You know I hate that,” she frowned, swatting his arm. Phillip laughed good naturedly, and raised his gloved hands in surrender.

“Fine, fine-- _Aurora,_ ” he paused and the younger woman nodded for him to continue. Laughing softly to himself, he shook his head and looked out of the large windows and towards the Moors. “It’s all you speak about,” he said in a low voice, before turning back and meeting bright violet eyes. “The Moors, I mean. _Maleficent._ It’s as if you’re addicted to her.”

“I’m not--”

“Maybe it’s the wrong choice of words, but it fits. At least, I think it does. For the past two years, she’s all you’ve thought about. All you dream about. Everything you do, it’s because you want to make her proud, or you feel as though the quicker you’re through with things here, you can see her.”

Phillip frowned a little, and led them out towards the garden leaving the princess to her own thoughts as he observed the area silently. Over the past 2 years, Aurora had used her limited power as princess to recreate the royal garden into something far more fitting to her tastes. Her tastes making it mimic the small area of which she was crowned Queen of the Moors.

“Do you ever wonder…” He paused and tried to find the least offensive words. “...that if Maleficent wanted to see you, she would have visited the castle? At least once?” He cringed at his own words, and immediately regretted them as he watched a blush rise from just beneath Aurora’s dress. He regretted his wording, but it was something that needed to be said out loud. He didn’t think it fair that Aurora should spend all of her waking moments thinking about a woman that wasn’t giving her so much as a second thought.

“I--but--she--” Aurora sputtered, not even able to comprehend such a thing. She stopped dead in her tracks, and it took Phillip a moment to realize she was a few steps behind him. Sighing, he turned around and waited for her response. Her eyes were wide and shimmering with tears, voice small as she spoke.

“It isn’t that simple,” she whispered before running her hands through her sunkissed hair--an idiosyncrasy she had yet to eradicate. “It’s... _hard_ for her to be here. Not to mention dangerous to her health!” She all but yelled, and Phillip could see how hurt she was by his words and quickly tried to backtrack.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t have--”

“Iron hurts faeries you know.”

“I know, I was just--”

“ And she was almost murdered in this forsaken castle!”

“I know, Aurora,” he began. “I was only saying--”

“I would never wish for her to come back to the castle. Couldn’t even ask her!” Her anger started to bubble away, and she averted her eyes, suddenly bashful. “It would pain her to be here, yet should would come if I asked, and I would never ask her to do something that brings her pain, Phillip. I--”

“Love her,” the prince supplied without thinking, but Aurora did not correct him. It was no surprise, of course. A deaf and blind man would be able to tell how much Aurora loved Maleficent. He didn’t quite understand how she could come to love the Wicked Faerie that cursed her, but it wasn’t he who woke the princess with True Love’s kiss.

It was Maleficent.

And he did not know every detail of the relationship, and knew he could not make any judgement--at least not any judgement based off of fact.

“I’m sorry. That wasn’t fair of me to say,” he spoke in a gently voice to avoid spooking the girl who was busy, wiping her tears and regaining control over herself. She would need to learn how to control her emotions better now that she was to be crowned queen, but she still had an entire day until then, so he couldn’t find it in himself to admonish her; however helpful he was trying to be. So, when the tears did not stop, and Aurora was no closer to composing herself, Phillip let out a small breath and gathered her into a warm and comforting hug.

“I just--I just miss her so much, Phillip,” Aurora said in between her choppy breath, and he patted her back softly. “She--she was the only one who treated me like a person. Not--not like I was a _burden_ . She..she _saw_ me, Phillip. She saw me as I was and never wanted anything more.”

Aurora pulled back to look into worried warm eyes, and Phillip felt his chest ache at the sadness he saw in those violet depths.

“I’m afraid she hates me, Phillip,” she whispered as if telling a secret. “She hated the King for what he did to her, Phillip, and I’m afraid she hates _me_ now.”

Frowning, the young man shook his head uncomprehendingly. “How could she hate you?” He questioned, genuinely confused. “She woke you with--”

“True Love’s Kiss--you don’t think I know that," the Princess snapped, and Phillip had never seen her look so beyond her age. "But...sometimes love and hate are more closer than we could ever truly understand,” she whispered, and suddenly, Phillip could see the tiredness in all her features, in her body, and in her voice. He studied the Queen To BE for a moment, and felt he had two options, and his choice should be obvious.

How easy would it be to tell Aurora that Maleficent _does_ hate her? Not in those words of course. Something a little less aggressive. Something suggestive.

“ _I couldn’t speak Maleficent’s own thoughts, but...if I cared about someone, I would bypass my own fears in order to see them…”_

Phillip knew Aurora would take those words to heart, because they were true, and she knew it. But, when he played that scene in his mind he also saw the way Aurora’s heart would break. He saw the way the light in her eyes would die out just a little bit. He knew he could then swoop up the broken pieces of her heart. It would be more than easy, but he wasn’t sure if he could take the guilt of breaking Aurora’s fragile and innocent heart.

There was always option number two. With this, he wouldn't be the one playing with Aurora’s feelings. He wouldn’t be the cause of her heartbreak...but, if things didn’t go his way, he also wouldn’t be the cause of her happiness.

Phillip’s dilemma lasted long after he and Aurora had finished walking the garden, had eaten dinner, and retired to their respective rooms. He lay on his back, staring up at the high ceiling of the guest quarters vacillating:

Let Aurora think Maleficent hated her, and secure the young woman for himself or give Maleficent a chance to prove that she did indeed love Aurora?

Take Aurora for himself?

Give Maleficent a chance?

Take Aurora for himself, knowing he wasn’t her True Love?

Or...

Let Maleficent, who most likely doesn’t hate Aurora, prove she doesn’t and they both live happily ever after while Philip is still without a love of his own?

Rolling over onto his elbows to lift himself off the bed, he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. In the silence of his room, he could only here is mother’s words.

“ _Do not withhold good if it is in your power to give it_.”

She said these words to him on her deathbed. A decade had passed, and he still heard her words everyday and strived to live by them. Why should this be any different? Why would he withhold Aurora’s happiness--Maleficent’s happiness- by feeding into the girl’s insecurities? He was not her true love as it had been proven. 

So, how could he withhold her happiness if he knew how to offer it to her?

Grunting out his annoyance, he hopped out of bed, pulled on his clothing and best boots, before leaving the room. His destination?  

The Queen’s Quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I soooo did not mean to make this chapter so Philip-centric, but worry not, my dear readers, the next chapter will finally have Malora interaction.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally "Two Times Maleficent Sought Out Aurora, and One Time Aurora Sought Out Maleficent" so, kinda uneventful as far as Malora goes. There's about 2 more chapters, though. Another from Maleficent's POV, one from Aurora's, and then a nice little gay epilogue. So, feel free to stay tuned!
> 
> PS: one/two shot prompts are totally welcomed! I love writing these two. ^-^


End file.
